This invention relates to a door lock-and-handle assembly, more particularly to a door lock-and-handle assembly with a lock releasing member.
The object of the present invention is to provide a door lock-and-handle assembly with a lock releasing member for preventing undesirable locking action of a lock thereof.
According to the present invention, a door lock-and-handle assembly comprises: a bolt receiving housing adapted to be mounted on an inner side of a door panel and having a side wall that is formed with a bolt opening; a latch bolt mechanism including a latch bolt mounted movably in the bolt receiving housing and turnable between first extended and retracted positions for moving in and out of the bolt opening, and a latch biasing member that urges the latch bolt to turn toward the first extended position; a dead bolt mounted slidably in the bolt receiving housing adjacent to the latch bolt, and slidable in a transverse direction relative to the side wall between second extended and retracted positions for moving in and out of the bolt opening; an escutcheon adapted to be mounted on an outer side of the door panel, aligned with the bolt receiving housing, and having a mounting wall that is formed with a lock receiving recess which is defined by a recess-confining wall, a spindle hole which is defined by a hole-confining wall extending from the recess-confining wall in an axial direction, and at least an engaging groove which is defined by a groove-confining wall extending from the recess-confining wall in a radial direction relative to the axial direction; a handle mounted turnably on the mounting wall of the escutcheon, surrounding the spindle hole, formed with a keyhole that is aligned with the spindle hole in the axial direction, and having a driving member that extends through the spindle hole and the lock receiving recess and that is turnably coupled to the latch bolt so as to move the latch bolt between the first extended and retracted positions; a spindle adapted to be turned by a key that is inserted into the keyhole, defining an axis in the axial direction, extending through the spindle hole, the lock receiving recess, and the door panel in the axial direction, and turnably coupled to the dead bolt so as to move the dead bolt between the second extended and retracted positions upon turning about the axis, the spindle having an engaging portion; at least a locking member received in the lock receiving recess and having a central part that is formed with a spindle opening defined by an opening-confining wall, and an engaging tongue that projects from the central part and that is aligned with the engaging groove in the axial direction, the spindle extending through the spindle opening in a manner that the engaging portion is received in the spindle opening to turnably engage the opening-confining wall so that turning of the spindle from a first angular position to a second angular position results in radial movement of the locking member to a locked position, where the engaging tongue extends through the driving member and into the engaging groove to releasably engage the driving member and the engaging groove so as to prevent turning of the handle, and that turning of the spindle from the second angular position to the first angular position results in radial movement of the locking member to an unlocked position, where the engaging tongue disengages from the driving member and the engaging groove so as to permit turning of the handle; and a lock releasing member including a driven leg that projects from and that is movable together with the dead bolt so as to be disposed at a position proximate to the latch bolt when the dead bolt is positioned at the second extended position, and so as to be driven by the latch bolt to synchronously move the dead bolt from the second extended position to the second retracted position and the locking member from the locked position to the unlocked position when the latch bolt turns from the first extended position to the first retracted position, thereby permitting turning of the handle and preventing undesirable locking actions of the dead bolt and the locking member.